No Time to Bleed
No Time to Bleed is the second studio album by American deathcore band Suicide Silence. It was released on June 30, 2009 through Century Media Records. The album was released in five different editions; the standard version, the Exclusive Hot Topic Edition, the iTunes edition, the vinyl edition, and the Maximum Bloodshed Edition. Upon its release it debuted at number 32 on the Billboard 200, selling 14,000 copies in the United States alone. It is Suicide Silence's most critically acclaimed album and was re-released as No Time to Bleed: Body Bag Edition on June 29, 2010 little over a year after the record's original pressing. Background Suicide Silence began writing for No Time to Bleed during the first half of 2008 and planned the recording and creation of the album later that year. On June 26, 2008, vocalist Mitch Lucker appeared on the MTV Headbangers Ball blog podcast. In the interview, Lucker revealed various information and stated that No Time to Bleed would be tracked as opposed to being recorded live, such as The Cleansing. Also from the interview, he said that it would "blow The Cleansing away" along with mentioning that they selected Machine to be the producer of the album. On March 13, 2009, Suicide Silence completed tracking for No Time to Bleed. They also uploaded behind-the-scenes videos of the recording being processed on their YouTube channel. On April 20, 2009 the band uploaded the song "Lifted" onto their MySpace profile. Suicide Silence made a surprise appearance at the 11th annual New England Metal and Hardcore Festival and played the song "Wake Up". On June 1, 2009, the band uploaded "Wake Up" song onto their official merchandise page for streaming. The standard, iTunes, Hot Topic, vinyl and Maximum Bloodshed editions of No Time to Bleed were released on June 30, 2009. Music videos have been created for the songs "Wake Up", "Genocide" and "Disengage". The music video for "Wake Up" was the first released from the album, it made its worldwide premiere through Fearnet on July 27, 2009, and was directed by David Brodski. "Genocide" was released as the album's first single on October 20, 2009 and spawned a music video that was created in collaboration with Bloody Disgusting to which lead to its release on November 8, 2009. Prior to its release as a single, a remix for the song was created and featured in the film Saw VI. "Disengage" was released as the album's second single on April 20, 2010. The band made an announcement that a music video was in production for it during April and lead to its release in June of that year. In June, an announcement was made directly from the band that a re-release of the album was expected and would be known as No Time to Bleed: Body Bag Edition. The reissue was released on June 1, 2010. It includes a DVD which features previously unreleased live footage along with promotional videos of the album along with alternate artwork and packaging. Lyrics and musical themes In an interview prior to the recording of No Time to Bleed, Lucker stated that the lyrics to the album would be more focused on his personal problems instead of the previous subjects that were mainly about religion and politics on their first album The Cleansing. He also made a reference to this change in the song "Suffer", with the lyrics "A ruthless cleansing has already begun and it's time to move on". The track "...And Then She Bled" consists of a recording of a 911 emergency phone call recorded on February 18, 2009. A woman, Charla Nash, was attacked by a domesticated chimpanzee. It is composed of the scenario broken up into parts with the band members of Suicide Silence performing instrumental music that is appropriate to the situation included in the initial recording. Track listing All lyrics written by Mitch Lucker, all music composed by Suicide Silence. # "Wake Up" - 3:48 # "Lifted" - 3:57 # "Smoke" - 3:08 # "Something Invisible" - 2:56 # "No Time to Bleed" - 2:21 # "Suffer" - 3:55 # "...And Then She Bled" - 3:08 # "Wasted" - 3:13 # "Your Creations" - 2:59 # "Genocide" - 2:17 # "Disengage" - 4:04 Personnel :All information is derived from the enclosed booklet. ;Suicide Silence * Chris Garza – rhythm guitar * Mark Heylmun – lead guitar * Dan Kenny – bass guitar * Alex Lopez – drums * Mitch Lucker – vocals ;Production *Production, mixing, engineering and programming by Machine *Tracking, editing and additional mixing by Will Putney *Engineering, tracking and editing by Jayson Dezuzio *Editing and assisting by Adam Schoeller and Bill Purcell *Recording by David Zamora Category:Albums Category:2009 albums